Ben 10’s Adventures of Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus
Ben 10’s Adventures of Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus Plot On her birthday, Princess Annika worries her parents after going outside to ice skate without permission. As a result, the overprotective King and Queen forbid her from going skating ever again. That night, Annika sneaks out again to join a festival in the village. A powerful sorcerer named Wenlock appears and asks the princess to marry him. The King and Queen arrive to confront Wenlock to which he furiously reminds the king and queen the fate of their "other daughter". When Annika refuses his proposal, Wenlock petrifies her parents as well as everyone in the village. Annika is rescued by a winged horse named Brietta, and Wenlock warns her she has three days to marry him, otherwise the spell will become permanent. Brietta takes Annika to the Cloud Kingdom, ruled by Queen Rayla. Annika discovers that her parents’ "other daughter" is, in fact, Brietta, who was transformed into a pegasus by Wenlock when she refused to marry him; explaining why their parents were so protective of Annika. The Cloud Queen tells Annika that the only thing that can defeat Wenlock is a "Wand of Light"; built from a measure of courage, a ring of love, and a gem of ice lit by hope's eternal flame. Despite Brietta’s reluctance due to past failed attempts, Annika assures her that they can build the wand together. Annika, Brietta, and Annika’s polar bear cub Shiver travel to the Forbidden Forest, where they meet Aidan, a blacksmith. When Shiver falls into a giant's stew pot, Annika uses her hair ribbon to help them escape. The ribbon is a measure of courage and turns into a staff for the Wand of Light. After getting a map from the gem dealer Ferris, the group finds a large cavern filled with gems, where Annika and Aidan take one each. Aidan reveals that he ran away from his parents after he lost all of their money gambling. He took an extra gem to bring to his parents so they could forgive him. Brietta offers her tiara for the ring of love. With all three objects, Aidan smiths the "Wand of Light" and Annika uses it to transform Brietta back into a human. On their way back to the Cloud Kingdom, Annika and Brietta are pursued by Wenlock, and Brietta is knocked unconscious in the chase. Enraged, Annika orders the wand to destroy Wenlock, but it doesn't work. With no other options, she gives in and finally agrees to marry him. Wenlock refuses, calling her annoying, just like his other wives. He takes the wand and buries her in an avalanche. Aidan helps dig Annika out and, after she recuperates, the group sneaks into Wenlock's palace. Annika finds the wand, but the gem breaks off and falls into the sea. Fortunately, Aidan offers his gem as a replacement. Finally realizing how to work the wand, Annika breaks all of Wenlock's spells for the love of her family and her people. Wenlock is stripped of his powers and the spell on Annika's kingdom is broken. Annika and Brietta are reunited with their parents, while Aidan reconciles with his father. In the Cloud Kingdom, Annika and Aidan skate together, while the Cloud Queen lifts the wand into the sky to become a star. Transcript Ben 10’s Adventures of Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus/Transcript Category:Ben 10's Adventure Series